To, co mamy jest szczerym uczuciem szlachetnych dusz
by BluePudding22
Summary: Krótki fic o Wandzie Maximoff i o tym, jak się odnalazła. Między innymi w trójkącie.


**Krótki fic o Wandzie, bo nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym, co siedzi jej w głowie. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Wanda Maximoff siedziała na szczycie Stark Tower. Jej prawa noga zwisała bezwładnie trzysta metrów nad ziemią, a ona sama siedziała za blisko krawędzi. W nocnym powietrzu unosił się zapach miętowych i czekoladowych papierosów, koło niej stała na wpół opróżniona butelka tequili. Wypalonego papierosa rzuciła w dół, na ulicę, tak jak wszystkie poprzednie i z lekkim uśmiechem pomyślała o tej 'niespodziance', która mogła wylądować komuś na głowie. Wyjęła kolejną, tym razem miętową, fajkę i westchnęła. Dzisiaj były jej 60 urodziny - okrągły jubileusz. Nie spodziewała się, że dożyje tego wieku, a przynajmniej nie na wolności, a jednak. Wciąż żyła, paliła i marudziła, wiecznie niespokojna i pełna gniewu, wyglądała tak samo jak przez ostatnie trzy dekady - lekko przed trzydziestką, żadnych zmarszczek, nawet tych od śmiechu. Bo w sumie nie miała z czego się śmiać, żeby je zarobić. W sierocińcu nie było za ciekawie, u Magneto też nie, a o psychiatryku, w którym spędziła 14 lat nie ma co mówić. Pierwszy raz od lat zaśmiała się chyba po wiadomości, że jej ojciec stracił swą moc i jest teraz jednym z 'nich', ale była to bardziej gorycz niż humor.

Pomyślała o ojcu.

O Eriku Lensherrze, który wybawił ją i Pietra z piekła, jakim był sierociniec, aby potem wrzucić ich w objęcia Bractwa Mutantów. Jej brat świetnie się tam odnalazł, ona nie. Zresztą jak mogłby się nie odnaleźć? On, ze swoim urokiem, srebrzystobiałymi włosami i nieszkodliwą, przyjemną mocą, który był cennym nabytkiem dla Bractwa? A z drugiej strony ona - cicha, nieśmiała samotniczka z wielką mocą i jeszcze większym brakiem kontroli nad nią. Starała się, naprawdę, dopasować do nich, być jedną z nich, ale jak wszystko w jej życiu i to poszło w diabli. Cokolwiek robiła według ojca robiła źle, nie panowała nad sobą, więc stanowiła zagrożenie dla innych, więc co? Więc zamknął ją w psychiatryku na jakimś zadupiu w Szwecji, gdzie spędziła następne 14 lat pielęgnując gniew i chęć zemsty. Pietro nawet nie mrugnął jak ją tam zaciągali. Aż pewnego dnia uciekła i spaliła tę budę do ziemi.

Przez kolejne 20 lat krok po kroku, a raczej osoba po osobie szukała swojego ojca i brata. Jej dość... ekscesywne metody przyciągnęły uwagę S.H.I.E.L.D. i jak mogła odmówić otoczona w londyńskiej kafejce przez pięćdziesięciu uzbrojonych po zęby agentów? Potem trafiła do Avengers i jej wendeta zeszła na drugi plan. Wciąż przecierała oczy ze zdumienia, próbując zrozumieć jak do cholery się tutaj odnalazła? Sam skład drużyny przeczył sam sobie, a co dopiero ona. Geniusz miliarder i nieszczęśliwy alkoholik, żołnierz z II wojny światowej, który nie miał pojęcia jak obsługiwać komputer i czasami miał kija w dupie, genialny fizyk zamieniający się w zieloną, dużą bestię jak mu puls przyspieszy, para agentów - zabójców ( z których jeden walczył łukiem; tak, łukiem), bóg grzmotu z nordyckiej mitologii i ona, emocjonalnie niestabilna córka terrorysty, która potrafi przerabiać rzeczywistość według własnego uznania. Teoretycznie wszyscy powinni dzielić nie budynek, a korytarz w wariatkowie.

A jednak coś przyciągnęło ją do nich i ich do niej. Co to było, nigdy się pewnie nie dowie, ale wdzięczność pozostanie. Nie zamieniłaby tego na nic innego. Leniwe wieczory filmowe, obowiązkowe wspólne obiady, które częściej niż nie kończyły się bitwą na jedzenie jakby byli bandą przedszkolaków; dnie, które spędzała ze Starkiem i Brucem w labolatorium, bo żaden z nich nie lubił biologii, a ktoś w końcu musiał zajmować się genetyką i bioinżynierią genetyczną; uczenie Steve'a i Thora podstaw współczesnego świata od technologii po kulturę, i w końcu czas, który spędzała z Natashą i Clintem.

Stark nazywał ich 'dziwnym trójkątem' bądź 'Aniołkami Tony'ego' ( z tym, że aniołkami nazywał ich tylko, kiedy Clinta nie było w pobliżu, bo w końcu ile razy można dostać ssawką do kibla w tyłek?) i w sumie miał rację. Oni sami nie wiedzieli, co to jest, ale... działało. Nie miała pojęcia od czego się zaczęło... może kiedy Barton napiął łuk i zobaczyła jego nagie, naprężone ramiona? Albo, kiedy zaobserwowała, że Natasha wyraża emocje za pomocą uniesionej brwi - im wyżej tym gorzej dla potencjalnej ofiary? A więc zaczęło się od fascynacji, która przekształciła się w pewnego rodzaju żądzę, pragnienie o ich samych i o to, co mieli ze sobą. Ale było to absurdalne, a Wanda była dużą dziewczynką i potrafiła odróżnic realizm od urojeń. Więc zrobiła to, co umiała najlepiej - pogrzebała uczucia głęboko w sobie i żyła dalej. Czytała, gotowała, oglądała filmy, śmiała się i umierała po trochu każdego dnia. Ale umierała od prawie 60 lat, więc co za różnica?

Aż pewnego dnia wylądowali we trójkę w jednym łóżku.

I tak zostało.

Clint i Natasha zostali, a Wanda przestała umierać.

I siedząc w swoje sześćdziesiąte urodziny na dachu nie żałowała niczego. Uśmiechnęła się słysząc kroki za sobą. Zapowiadały dwie pary nóg, które poznała dokładnie podczas niejednej nocy, i które miała nadzieję oglądać jeszcze przez długi czas. Jak zwykle Clint siadł po jej lewej, a Natasha po prawej. Kobieta uniosła brew na widok butelki tequili, ale raczej ze zdziwienia marką alkoholu niż samą jego obecnością. Wanda nie miała wyboru niż się uśmiechnąć, szczerze, szeroko i kochająco. Tak jak jej... partnerzy? kochankowie? kochali najbardziej i obserwowali z zachwytem. Położyła głowę na ramieniu łucznika i oplotła wokół niego jedną rękę. Nigdy nie zdąży się nacieszyć ramionami Clinta Bartona. Drugą rękę wyciągnęła do Natashy i druga kobiety chętnie ją chwyciła, kładąc się na Wandzie.

Jeśli tak miałaby wyglądać reszta jej życia to byłaby gotowa walczyć o to każdego dnia.

Możliwe, że nie znajdzie nigdy Pietra i Magneta, nie zakończy tego rozdziału życia jak chciała, ale w tej chwili nie mogło jej to mniej obchodzić.

Bo wreszcie nie była psychopatyczną córką terrorysty ze skłonnościami samobójczymi, ani nawet Szkarłatną Wiedźmą.

Była po prostu Wandą.

* * *

**I jak wrażenia? Zastanawiam się, czy zostawić to jako one-shot, czy kontynuować...**

**Wybór należy do was ;) Ciasteczka za reviews!**


End file.
